Oil pipelines can be used to carry oil over long distances, for example, from a supply facility to either a refinement facility or an export location. In typical implementations, pipelines can be made of metal, plastic, or other materials and may be buried or above ground. The materials that are used in pipelines can deteriorate over time. Corrosion, for example, can occur and may be caused by chemical reactions between ingredients in the oil and materials in the pipeline, temperature/temperature fluctuations, pipeline pressure, and the like. For example, crude oil or chemicals added to the crude oil (for example to improve pipeline flow) can interact chemically with metal or plastic. Companies that produce, own, or operate pipelines are generally concerned with discovering and preventing possible failures associated with pipeline deterioration.